Walk With Me
by Kristen3
Summary: A simple walk with Daphne and Eddie ends up changing Niles' life forever. One-shot.


Daphne turned to Dr. Crane before opening the door to apartment 1901. "Thank you for walking me home from the café. I know I could've walked here by meself, but it's so much nicer to have a friend to keep you company."

Niles smiled back at her, feeling his heart melt. "It was my pleasure, Daphne."

She unlocked the door and walked into the apartment, Niles walking in behind her. As soon as the door opened, Eddie began barking loudly at them.

Daphne bent down at once, petting the dog. "He's always so glad to see me. I know it's probably because he'd like to go for a walk, but I like to think it's because he likes me."

"How could anyone not?" Niles watched as Eddie welcomed her home by licking her.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. What a sweet thing to say. Thank you!" She stood up and kissed his cheek.

Niles blushed immediately. "You're welcome. And for the record, Eddie isn't the only one who's glad to see you, Daphne. I know that I always am."

This time it was Daphne's turn to blush.

"Did I upset you?" Niles asked, alarmed at the way she was looking the floor.

"No. But sometimes I think you're exaggerating when you compliment me so much. I hardly know what to say."

"Well, I can assure you that it's no exaggeration. I'm sorry if I go a bit overboard sometimes, but it's only because I don't think you realize how wonderful you are."

"You're awfully wonderful yourself, Dr. Crane."

Niles felt his heart skip a beat at her words. At a loss for what to say, he looked down at Eddie. The dog sat before them, watching intently. His tail wagged excitedly. "It looks as if Eddie would like to go out. If you like, I'll keep you company while you walk him."

"That sounds lovely." She got the leash and put it on him. Once they were back outside, Daphne took a deep breath of the fresh air. "I just love being out here when the sun is out like this. It's such a beautiful day."

Soon they reached the park, and Daphne let Eddie off the leash. He quickly took off running. Daphne watched him play with his other dog friends.

"Daphne?" Niles was almost unaware that he'd spoken. He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he felt the need to say something. His heart pounded.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how lovely you look today. Actually, you're beautiful."

"There you go again, exaggerating." Daphne laughed nervously.

Niles shook his head. "I'm telling you the truth. Seeing the way you take such good care of Dad and Frasier, and even Eddie, well, I can't help loving you."

Daphne looked at him, startled by his choice of words. "What?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. I love you, Daphne." He reached over and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

She smiled at his touch. "Thank you. I suppose I should've noticed the signs, the way you compliment me all the time, and you always listen to whatever's on me mind. But I guess I just didn't want to think about it, because it was too good to be true."

"I know that it's a lot to take in, but I thought you should know how I feel. I'm not asking for an answer. Just, please, think about it." He boldly leaned forward to kiss her cheek. That simple gesture hinted at the depth of his feelings for her.

Daphne smiled. "I am thinking about it. You've always been so sweet to me. I think I love you, too. I think I always have, but I was afraid to do anything about it, because you're me boss' brother, and you're so much more sophisticated."

"Daphne, believe me, I've met many women within my own social circle, and they just don't make me feel the way you do. They might be charming at first, but most of them are shallow and, frankly, boring. But just being with you makes me feel alive."

Suddenly, Daphne leaned forward, kissing him. Though it didn't last, she felt her heart react immediately. "I wish I'd done that a bit sooner," she said with a smile.

Niles could hardly believe she had kissed him. It was a thousand times better than he could have ever imagined. "Would you like me to walk you and Eddie back home?"

Daphne smiled and slipped her hand into his. "I'd go anywhere with you."

As they got Eddie ready to return to the apartment, Niles couldn't stop smiling. It was amazing to think that this one conversation could have changed everything. Their journey together was just beginning. Niles didn't know where the road would take them, but he knew it would be wonderful.

**The End**


End file.
